


chemical water

by arleaux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks who like the dark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Making the most out of it, Neck Kissing, Swimming Pools, Yes they're just kissing but sometimes that's all they need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arleaux/pseuds/arleaux
Summary: The gym was closed, but the arms of Bokuto Koutarou were always opened.Koutarou and Keiji are alone together in the pool and in the night.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	chemical water

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I tell you to play 'I Wanna Be Yours' by Arctic Monkeys because why not.
> 
> Enjoy my little post-canon one shot.

From a hanging towel, chlorine-infused water drips occasionally onto the damp cement. The other towel on top of it is dry; it appears that the owner didn't need it, for he pulled his fellow swimmer back into the water with him. From the wide-cut window sitting high into the ceiling, the stars painted a night buzzing with life outside of the hollow building.  
  
"Bokuto-san, they closed an hour ago. I don't think the rest of your team knew we were still in here." 

"All the better," the Koutarou murmurs against the neck of his favorite bewitchment. He lightly places his hands on Keiji's arms to turn him around. Koutarou wanted a good look at how mesmerizing Keiji's blue-lit skin looked over the ever rippling water. More than satisfied with what he sees, he leans in to place a kiss on Keiji's drenched jaw. 

"You look good."

Keiji raises a shadowed eyebrow and awards Koutarou with a skeptic and possibly flirty look. "I'll look like a prune if we don't get out of here." 

"No you won't. You're a mermaid." 

"Merman," Keiji corrects. Koutarou rolls his eyes. "Harpy then," he states. 

"That's no way to treat your boyfriend," Keiji deadpans playfully. "You don't want to make me want to fly away, do you?"

"Ahh, you really want to leave that bad?" Koutarou asks, adamant on enjoying some time with his boyfriend. Under the water, he fiddles playfully with Keiji's fingers. Keiji blinks, and a drop of water slides off his black lashes, which contrasted greatly with Koutarou's grey ones. He pulls himself closer to Koutarou, close enough that their collarbones touched. 

"Not really," he teases.

Koutarou's lips crease into a daring smile, and Keiji swims a bit further from him. A laugh escapes from Keiji as he looks back at how Koutarou's face of determination changes to one of surprise. "If you want me so bad, then come and get me," Keiji echoes from the distance he created between them. 

He swims even further from Koutarou, floating closer to the middle of the pool. As he pauses, only his head pokes out from the water.

Captivated, Koutarou accepts the challenge and pushes off from the edge. Keiji hears the grunt of effort Koutarou put into his launch and remains in his position for a brief moment, but takes off once Koutarou enters his radar. Koutarou reaches his hand out and lightly grazes the tip of his finger along Keiji's fleeing ankle, making Keiji shriek between strokes. It's the funniest thing Koutarou heard all day, for he barely seen Keiji until their little meeting at the pool. 

Koutarou paddles once again and allows himself a few strokes before raising his head above the water. As he looks up to see, he delightfully discovers a cornered harpy through the blurriness of his water treated eyes. He grins evilly, and then hums a tune Keiji is too familiar with. There's something about the Jaws soundtrack that works for any water setting, even fifty miles from the ocean. 

He dips himself back into the water. Keiji squirms in the corner, both laughing and anxious, and quickly, Koutarou meets Keiji against the edge to hug his waist. Keiji lets out a noise of fear and excitement, and in hearing it, Koutarou tightens his arms around him to propel them both upwards. His head emerges back up from the water and takes Keiji with him. Swiftly, he hovers Keiji a foot or two above the pool floor. Right here was where Koutarou felt he belonged outside of the court. 

Still, Keiji isn't totally safe in the embrace of Bokuto Koutarou, because Koutarou promptly decides to blow a few raspberries onto Keiji's bare stomach. "Hah! Haha! Put me! _Down_!" 

Koutarou pauses and looks up to lock eyes with his sharkbait. "Never." More raspberries ensue.

A few more seconds pass, and Koutarou decides that he's had enough fun tickling the life out of Keiji. He gently lowers Keiji, who's still high on his giggles, down into the blue water. As Keiji finally feels his feet make contact with the pool floor, his laughter tiredly dies down and he replaces the amicable banter for something more focused. Koutarou senses it. 

Slowly, Keiji moves to pick up where Koutarou had left off earlier; kissing. Sweet kissing, sensual kissing. A kiss is a kiss nonetheless. 

To Koutarou, a kiss from Keiji meant everything. 

One kiss here, another kiss there. On the mouth, on the nose. 

He gets lost in them and makes the most out of every one. 

The sound of their mouths separating from each other's overpowered the loud flow of the filter system and the air vents circulating the humid air of the room. Koutarou relished in it like those forest audiotapes people buy for sleep. 

Keiji felt the air of Koutarou's satisfied exhales. Day by day, these little sessions have been growing hungrier. Both Koutarou and Keiji became more out of breath every time their bodies collided. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all, but Keiji was glad that they weren't as sweaty this time. 

With the help of the laws of water-gravity, Koutarou sat Keiji on the cement to love him some more. It's his turn to present his endless affection. As Keiji hugged Koutarou, Koutarou leans in and lightly sucks along Keiji's warm neck. He makes his way up to Keiji's ear and nibbles it. As he does so, his mouth creases into yet another daring smirk. Keiji winces, but leans his head to the side to give Koutarou a bigger canvas. "Your teeth...are sharp."

"Sorry," Koutarou admits. He presses a slow kiss on Keiji's mouth, and demonstrates a different bite as he tugs his teeth along Keiji's bottom lip. "This better?"

"Mhm.." 

He does that more, pairing it with little whispers to quiet to hear above the water flowing around him. It's slow, but it gets both of their hearts racing. Koutarou's damp hair brushes softly against Keiji's cheek. When wet, Koutarou's strands are a darker color than the salt and pepper Keiji was used to. Koutarou rarely notices the change, but Keiji never fails to find it exotic. He runs his hands through it like the comb Koutarou has at the bottom of his gym bag.

Koutarou liked the sounds Keiji made when they were like this. His voice was a bittersweet, frothy coffee that he couldn't taste, but he drank it up anyways. The caffeine of Keiji's 'mores' and 'I love you''s were addictive. Keiji controls the taste of the beverage, but he gives Koutarou his consent to add in different syrups. 

As the spice of the heated water tingled both their mouths, Koutarou only tastes caramel.

After a while, they finally give each other a moment of space. It gives Keiji the opportunity to sink his hips back into the water and press himself close against Koutarou again. "Hi," he greets.

"Hey."

Naturally, Koutarou goes for another kiss. He doesn't know what he's doing this time, but he rolls with it anyway. It's the deepest one out of the many they've performed tonight. They may have thought there was a limit to how deep a kiss went, but now the sound of the vents and the sifting water is as mute as the outer space was above them. 

Keiji's head is empty as he embraces the kiss. As his breathing grows heavier, the feeling in his legs numb too. Surprisingly to Keiji, Koutarou is the first to pull away. His daze contradicts what it means to be either drained or energized. 

"Holy shit.. Akaashi, what were we even doing in high school?" Keiji considers Koutarou's random, internal reflection.

"I believe I was setting for you, Bokuto-san." He runs a finger along Koutarou's shoulder as he talks. 

"I really like your sets," Koutarou compliments, and Keiji nods to thank him for the praise.

"And I really like your jump-serves. Now, can we get back to the kissing part, please?" 

"Sure," Koutarou's eyes dim and he makes a move, but his lips are blocked when they meet a firm finger.

"Hold that thought, Bokuto-san." Koutarou pulls away and looks at Keiji. "What is it?" 

"I'm hungry," Keiji states plainly, and Koutarou frowns. "I try to be steamy for you and this is what happens? Your stomach growls and you shut us down? Wow.."

"Yup."

Koutarou's facade falters and he adjusts the hug. "Alright, what would you like to eat tonight? My treat." 

"..How about sushi?" Keiji suggests. Koutarou puts on his thinking face, and motions to the idea. 

"Sushi.. hmm, sushi sounds good. Shall we sneak our way out of here and find a place opened past ten?" He asks cordially.

Keiji agrees. "Of course," he says, "but how exactly are we sneaking out of here? Every time we come here there's that one guy, right?"

"Right," Koutarou notes, "which is why we leave in style." 

Koutarou darts out of the pool while Keiji pushes himself up on the edge. Their legs are both a bit wobbly after their aquatic and very YMCA-ish activities, so they take the time getting used to it to dry off their hair. Keiji carefully dries off his boyfriend's hair using the towel Koutarou hadn't used yet, but Koutarou stops him before it got too dry to use for Keiji's. 

The locker room locks after eight o'clock, so they pull on their clothes without rinsing off the chemical water. 

They make their exit in style, like Koutarou mentioned before. As the guard lowers his newspaper, he sees the locals' favorite Bokuto Koutarou strutting down the hall with a red faced guy he thinks he's seen a few times before. The guard notes how firm Koutarou held Keiji's hand, and as they passed him, his nostrils administered the overwhelming smell of chlorine. He's about to ask why they were there past hours, but Koutarou's wink makes it obvious.

With confidence, Koutarou stops to drop off a key with access to the pool room. The guard waves him off. "Keep it, you'll need it to get back in there." 

Koutarou blushes, much to both the guard and Keiji's surprise. "Thank you very much, sir. Enjoy your night!" They leave and the guard brings the newspaper back up to his face. 

"Akaashi, you got the address?" 

"Yes, Bokuto-san. Are we planning on coming back here, from what the man said?"

"Of course, where else are we going to play shark after nightfall?"

"..What about the intense, you know, moment we had together? I'd like another one of those."

"Oh?" Koutarou asks. "What about now, then?"

"No. Food first, then embrace." 

"Ah, my humblest apologies," he stops himself, but not without peppering a few kisses onto Keiji's face first. "Now I'm good, let's go." 

So, they hop into the car and drive to get lukewarm sushi reviewed on Yelp poorly enough to get a few rolls for cheap. Keiji is clever with ordering meals at restaurants, so the quality was much better than either of them expected. 

For the following week, the car smells like wasabi, Keiji's cologne, and clothes accented with chemical water.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my Twitter [here.](https://twitter.com/solarmye)
> 
> I'm more of a past-tense writer, but I've been trying to get the feel present-tense lately. What would you guys prefer better for future works? I appreciate the feedback! - Mye


End file.
